Friends
If players in Hidden City are looking for a way to add friends to their list for earning more gifts to get wish list items or for upgrading the Team Spirit Totem or simply wanting friends, whatever their reason, there are couple of different ways to add friends in game. This page will also talk about the things friends can do for their friend and vice versa. It'll also talk about the benefits of visiting friends. How to Add Friends Open the game and at the bottom of the screen there's a bar it's right where the inventory is. On that bar there's a tab called "Friends" click that then at the top there's a tab called "Hidden City Other Players" and this list updates every 24 hours from the last time the player invited people. (Ex. Player invite people at 10pm, it's not till 10pm the following day, that more can be invited) Click that then click select all (or any number a person wishes to invite) then click "invite" Another way to do it is by adding the username of someone the player may know plays the game. The player can do this by clicking the "G5 Friends" tab and entering their Player Login aka username in the space provided. They then need to accepted as a friend and once they do, the two players will then be able to visit each other and earn reputation points. They also be able to see what specific bonus the other one can give them and vice versa (Archaeologist, Mechanic, Psychic, or Pathfinder). It is, however, important to note that a player cannot have more than 1000 Friends in the game. Gifting, Requests, and Wishlist Gifting Friends can be gifted in a few ways: * Viewing their wishlist and sending a gift manually * Checking the user's News Feed * Gifting back or upon a request. A friend can be gifted any collection item or assembler, even if it is not on their wishlist. For Collections, tapping the item will send one from the user's inventory to that friend. Assemblers require a certain level in order to be transferred, it is dependent on the location and if the player has the location unlocked or not. A single friend can be given up to 10 collection items and one assembler every 24 hours. Assemblers are not removed from a player's inventory when given, so it's fine to give as much as possible! When "rejecting" a gift, the said gift does not get returned to the original gift giver, instead, it just disappears and is gone forever. Giving Assemblers Video Example On the user's News feed, a listing of wishlist items of friends will appear, as well as any Event accomplishments or Level ups from other friends. The player's own queue can be seen with the 'My Feed' button. Clicking an Assembler item in the News Feed will automatically send it; clicking on a Collection item will prompt the game to show information about the Collection before sending it. On the 'Gifts' tab, if the user accepts a collection item, they will be prompted to gift back the sender. This will give the sender a random assembler, even if the player does not own it, for no cost. Gifting back does not contribute to the Daily Quest that requires giving 3 gifts. Requests If a player has a specific item they wish acquire but the wishlist is already full then they can request it directly from a any number of friends to all friends. Open up collections, find the desired item, then click on the friends icon underneath it. It will then show a page of all the players friends so click on any number of friends or select all friends then click "send request" News Feed.png|A player's News Feed. Screenshot (708).png|Recieving gifts. Wishlist and Gifts.png|A friend's Wishlist. Requesting.png|Request button Requesting1.png|Choosing/Asking friends for item Wishlist A wishlist is a list of five items or less that a player wishes their friends to send them, a player can wishlist collection items and assemblers, however, a player can not wishlist assemblers during an event and players can not wishlist Artifact assemblers. If a player wishes to ask their friends for Artifacts assemblers, they can do some of the following * Message their friends * Change nickname in game to "Artifacts Only" or "No gifboxes plz." or both. Screenshotting the artifact and changing it so that their profile photo also seems to help. * Empty wishlist It's a good idea to empty it anyways so people won't send a wishlist item instead of an Artifact (Though players will get other items in general and sometimes a present, it depends on if the friend reads/understands what they mean) To wishlist an item, a player must open the collections then go to the item they wish to request. There is a little green + click that and it will be added to the top bar where the five (5) squares are. A player can do this for up to five items. The requests will show up on a friends News Feed. Wishlist 1.png|Collection's page Wishlist 1 (2).png|Example of what the green + sign looks like Wishlist 1 (3).png|End result The boxes a player might see on a friend's wishlist indicates how many of said collection item that they themselves have. Visiting a Friend When the current player visit's a friend's game, the following information will be displayed about that friend: * [[Reputation|'Reputation']] - The amount of scenes that friend has visited in others' games (not to be confused with their Reputation Level). * Reputation Level - The type of the bonuses they can provide, increases with reputation. * Friends - The number of people added by the person you are visiting. * [[Collections|'Collections']] - The number of collections assembled by this friend. * [[Monsters|'Monsters']] - Monsters defeated by the friend. * [[Mini-Games|'Mini-Games']] - The number of times the friend has completed mini-game locations. * Achievements - The amount of achievements unlocked by the person being visited. Once inside a friend's game, the player can click on up to 5 locations (goes up by 1 after reaching reputation level 10, see reputation for details) per friend every 24 hours, with each using 10 units of Strength. The visiting player will receive 5 EXP and 10 Coins for each location "charged," and random collection items for visiting 20 places. Each "charge" will provide its bonus for one exploration of the scene in the friend's game (see the next section for more information on the bonuses). In a recent update, the way a player visits friends has changed slightly, there's no longer a "next friend" button but rather friends are sorted into a list at the bottom right hand of the screen. When it comes to visiting friends back, the first ones in the players the list are those that have visited since midnight then the rest are in rank order. When it come to a players friends list, the order hasn't changed, they will still see the last person to interact with them. Friends Visiting the Player When a friend has visited a fellow player a pop up will show up on their main screen. The pop up will show more than one friend if more than one friend has visited the player. When clicking "Visit Friends" it will take the player to their Friends list so they can visit friend/s back but it will show all of the friends and not just the ones that have visited the player. The last players a person has interacted with in some way will be the first ones to pop up. Friend Bonuses When a friend visits and clicks on one of the locations, the player gets a certain type of "bonus" from the friend depending on which bonus the friend has applied to their account. This bonus is given by the game upon creation of a players account. A player does not have the option to choose what bonus they are able to apply to a friend's location. Archaeologist * The Archaeologist bonus gives an increase of 10% on coins for exploring. (Ex. Get extra coins if a friend clicks on the Station) This shows up as a coin symbol with a red background and hands in the middle. Mechanic * The Mechanic bonus gives an increase of 10% experience points for exploring the location. (Ex. Get an increase of experience points for the Station if friend has clicked on that location) It shows up as a green wings symbol with hands icon at the top of the location pop up. Psychic * The Psychic bonus reduces energy consumption by 10% on a location. (Ex. If friend clicks on a the Station that costs 25 energy by rank 5, a user will only use 20) This shows up as a blue icon with a lightning symbol with hands at the top of the location pop up. Pathfinder * The Pathfinder bonus increases the chances of finding a collection item by 5%. (The chances are higher for finding that collection item that the player could need in the location that the bonus is active in) This shows up as a little brown bag with a purple background and hands joining int the front at the top of the location pop up. 4 Archaeologists.png|Archaeologists 1 Mechanics.png|Mechanics 3 Psychics.png|Psychics 2 Pathfinders.png|Pathfinders While it is possible to have more than one bonus applied to a location, it is not possible to have the same bonus on the same location before it's played. If two friends who have the energy bonus and they both click on the same location before you can play it, then you will only get an energy reduction once, not twice. * This topic goes into more detail in the Visiting Friends heading below Players can easily see what bonuses they have for a location by hovering over the hands that are on a location. If one friend wishes to know what bonus they give, they can ask another player to visit them to look. (Look at section above) Visiting Friends (Strategy) Each player may apply bonuses to five, six, seven etc. to the maximum of ten (depends on the player's Reputation level) every 24 hours to locations in their friends' games. Each bonus earns the player half point toward their next Reputation level, costs 10 Strength (the purple lightning bolt) and provides a one-time exploration benefit according to the player's role as described in the previous section. "One-time" means that it provides a bonus which is applied for one exploration of a location. Bonuses are not cumulative, so two Pathfinder friends who bonus the same location(s) (but during later times during the day, not at once) will provide two separate 5% bonuses rather than one 10% bonus to the chances of a collection item drop at that location. But a Pathfinder friend and a Psychic friend applying bonuses to the same location will provide one 5% increase to the chance of a collectible item drop and a 5% reduction to the energy cost of doing one exploration at that location. A player can only apply a bonus to a single location once per 24 hours. 5 Double bonus.png|Double Bonus Experience Energy Coin Bonus.png|Experience Energy Coin Bonus Coin Energy.png|Coin Energy Examples All Bonuses.png|All Bonuses Since the player has a limited number of bonuses to apply, they should be strategic in how they apply them. They want to apply bonuses to locations that are likely to be visited and ignore other locations. While it is possible to specifically message friends and ask where they would like bonuses to be applied, most will not go to this trouble, so here are a few recommendations that should work in most circumstances: * Charging Totem's gives extra coins, energy and experience depending the totem. The amount given will vary based on Ranks. It's hard to keep track of what totem gives what as a result of charging since the developers have seemed to change this a lot. Apply one action to the current event if it has been unlocked. # Pathfinders could apply one action to the current event because of the increase to the chance of a collection item drop and events require the assembly of several collections to complete # Psychics and Mechanics could apply one action to the current event #* Most common reasons to keep exploring an event's location after reaching Master level is for event related collection/assembler items or event token's (Ex. "Ancient Keys") #* Mid-level and high-level non-event locations are generally the more efficient choices for experience and energy bonuses than low-level locations #* Apply as many actions as can be applied # Archaeologists could apply their bonuses to the locations with the greatest coin drops available for the friend's level. In general no matter what a players bonus is... * Always apply one action to the current event * Apply other actions to mid-level locations as these have a lot of quests/cases * Mini-Games are good choices due to a lot of quests being related to them If a player wants to be equitable, a reasonable formula might be to divide available Strength (after collecting the Team Spirit bonus from the totem) by the number of friends, times 10. Example: 370 Strength, divided by 150 (15 friends x 10) means that the player can afford to apply about 2 bonuses per friend with about 7 bonuses left over. So one bonus should be applied to the current event for all friends who have unlocked it but have not mastered it, one bonus should be applied to a mid-level location, and the left over bonuses can be applied to friends who are actively bonusing the player (reciprocity is not just for vocabulary tests). If the player returns to the game after their Strength has replenished, they can dole out additional bonuses up to the maximum permitted for each friend. Event Gifts During events, a player gets daily gifts from clicking on the event Totem that stands in the front of City Hall. It gives a player different items depending on the totem rank. The totem changes it's name from event to event. There is also a quest asking to pick up 3 or 5 gift boxes that are on the map, sometimes this is accompanied by asking a player to open a number of gifts. Once these gift boxes are collected they are put into a chest sitting in front of the totem, this also changes names per event. Since the last few events the number of gift boxes appearing on the map were significantly reduced and now they appear only after playing the event location, after the start of each day and after the event specific totem is charged. As a result lots of players end up with having more stars than boxes to open but after opening 700 boxes the player will end up again with more boxes than stars to open them. Inside the chest, it is required to earn 12 stars before a player can open their gifts; earn stars in the event location, Magical Items, event collections, and certain event related quests. It is most important to note that there are limited collection items, limited assembler items, limited higher energy units and coins, limited tools. For 1000 opened boxes players will receive 52 collection items, 100 assemblers, 20 event related collection items, 40 tools and 73 weapons against monsters. After opening 500 boxes, a player eventually get down to gift boxes giving only a small amount of energy and coins plus occasionally an event specific collection items. At least 10% of the boxes will be empty. There is always an event specific collection that gives a player stars to open the boxes during the event and about 100 energy points after the event is over. That is why it is worthwhile to continue to open the boxes even after the player opens 500 of them. They loose the stars they collected after the event is over so it is better to spent them during the event. First 200 boxes gives the player plenty of items. Every single one of them has an item. After that boxes that have only coins and energy and nothing else start to appear. Only the first 200 boxes give non event related collection items and assemblers. Players receive 52 collection items and 100 assemblers. First 200 boxes also contain event specific collection items so there is a chance that a gift box my contain more than one collection item. 200 - 300 boxes, less than 10% have only coins and energy. The collection items a player receives are only related to the gift box collection. Only other items a player can receive are tools and weapons against the monsters 300 - 400 boxes, 30% of the boxes have only coins and energy. There is a chance of getting an empty box but it is less than 1%. 400 - 500 boxes, 50% have only coins and energy, 2% is completely empty, some of the boxes have only entry keys (Ex. Fairytale Frost Globes) to the event location, coins and energy. A player is also able to be gifted gift boxes by friends. Boxes gifted from other players do not differ from the boxes players receive from the game. If the player have opened more than 500 boxes they even might be empty or if not, they will contain mainly few energy points or coins and very rarely something useful to the player. That is the main reason why some players refuse to receive gift boxes and prefer to receive assemblers or collection items instead. When the event ends at midnight local time for the players, an update usually arrives but if it's a late update then the totem and the chest for the gift boxes will be left behind but unusable. It is pointless to send gift boxes during a period where there is not an active event. The totem and gift box are there for decoration purposes only and are not clickable. The boxes also do not carry over to the new event. Instead look at a friend's wishlist before deciding what to send them. If empty, send an artifact assembler or any collection item/assembler. Add List By adding your player name to the list, you're agreeing that it's completely okay for people to add you as a Friend via username. * Note make sure it's exact! (Ex. Lower cases match and upper cases match if you have upper and lower cases in your player username) ** If anyone sees a username listed that is an inactive player please comment below so one of the mods or the Admin can remove it. *puffinlover55 (Admin) *Jet Kirby (Mod) *Shanera (Mod) *Scorpion660 (Mod) *ExcitingPoem451 *Toesje *nanny3 *KC Tazze *thewizard11 *Vweller *portaweld *jon11235813 *Mika *msmotor01 *Zensoulfire *Dracaena *Motremouth *hotel1970 *sam18nov *BAgate *nick *lifeissweet *sexy gma *ColisaS *Nim16 *Nyx *Nimeria *Nicolene *SarahSedai *nyzeke *Heyured *CanadianIce *tamtam *OhmissLaura *nickychoi *ceeenter *Seagull *Mookiemo *suk1966 *chevysgirl1964 *Dirtypenny *Dolfeircrew *Detectivemom *otter79 *Playcrazy *blablakoki *NickNappNeMa *UHCougar2 *mar1395 *tammyjhawk2000 *baileywmc *liiveng *Athena Anat *ssri0209 *KayceeC *Pea5e *Gonzo67 *SaritaC *purpleduck35 *SituatedShip4 *quisper *SirenScream *ksauerl *Mdabacon *hriggio *imamess27 *shannon025 *lexcman025 *lizziejackson *MsRiot *bubukn *Tamity *Serraphis *Bunnis *Shelby27 *LadyMadonna *mandytjie *Skoolafish *GabbyTheGrey *Bonemasta1969 *HeleneViktoria *Nymphadora73 *Aaletta *nickychoi *Balage1551 *lela203 *jenkswan *mcamc *Midnight the cat *rune1225 *goldberry75 *llama68 *AEnima79 *Strang9739 *zoya117 *zoya118 *patty310 *hlm29 *Teensqueen *Chcochra *Mom13579 *Mom2468 *Mom36912 *StanLOONA *Ula3005 *Pschultz5678 *Earth Muser *Hyposped *M83B *Wicked *crazywilly *JeweledKitsune *Cat Lady 8 *Rhizopus *Laurayne *Cydsworld * Go Go Gadget * dreamer12345 * Jude Gates * pschultz1234 * elena11000 * tbull8 * Camylleon * Rhaellyth * dmaria * TreuPlayer * Jaov Olmos * hlm29 * bonilaa *Mama moonpie *Galtonia *Zonko64 *Bloody Mandolin *nure55 *the blues *entry *Snjeza *ScienceNerd817 *KiwiNZ *NZgirl *Bo63 *Karer *Rhythaelys *AreWeThereYet *TruColors *Margaret55 *Finchaser *Callie2407 *ruyutu *mstepchenkov *shygal4 *big red4 *Line1791 *DrHook *KarlaLyons *Becca0909 *hena55 *Carpen63 **(I only keep friends that visit back and gift back (something else than giftboxes)) *zvoncili **(nickname Paddy) *Will o Wisp *Toua *mermaidprincess09 *CosmicSailor *hajkri *Jills03 *LCG79 *KittyMine - got my 1000! TYSM!!! *matsusp *PassionPlayer **(quality friends over quantity free gift & visit. Artifact Assem & NO Boxes) *Kerri Lyons **(Nickname Betty) *Delishable **Nickname Deli *ballancespirit *MYJ *Pandora *sydzx *He Soo *NyBSfP *playrui55 *Brillenputztuch *redjl *Cadfael Godrick *WychWyld *Wouter *robynnehood *RobEstelle *Blondie4k69 nickname: Chris *Shredding180 *Amberfury Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay